Jurassic Park V: Predator Repopulation
by Eddie Kennedy
Summary: It has been over a year since the latest incident on Isla Sorna where the entire predator population was destroyed. Rumors have been told that something has survived right down the river from the coast. Investors soon realize the island is covered in fog.
1. Introduction

**Prologue: An Unusual Spot Of Site C-ing:**

Sky of blue streamed along the coast of Isla Sorna**.** The herbivores marched in herds. A Brachiosaurus bent down and pointed its head at the river. A picture was taken of the elegant creature.

The man behind the camera looked at the picture.

"Got a picture of a Brachiosaurus here, Rick," he said to his friend driving the boat.

"Can I see, Bob," he replied.

"Sure." And he handed it over to him.

"Wow. Nice."

"Yep. Just got it right now."

"Cool."

"Just take a look at the entire herd here."

Rick looked up. He was amazed. The sight was so beautiful. Even seeing a real-life dinosaur up on view.

"Isn't it wonderful, Rick?"

"Yes, Bob. It certainly is."

The boat turned down the river off the coast. For the rest of the day, all Bob and Rick could see was the bones of the extinct carnivores. Bob had taken many pictures.

Soon nightfall came. The fog rolled in. There were no more dinosaur bones to be seen.

Bob handed Rick the photo of the Spinosaurus skull, originally burnt to flames.

"Hey, Rick. Could you tell me what this is?"

"Um...Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus."

"Hmm...this one?"

And he handed him the photo of the T-Rex, originally eaten by the Spinosarus.

"Um...Tyrannosaurus Rex."

"Wow. Nice."

And he handed him the skull of a raptor, originally killed by a shotgun.

"Um...Velociraptor."

"Wow. You are good. And this one?"

And he handed him the photo of the Ceratosaurus skull.

"Um...Ceratosaurus Nasicornis."

"Wow. Good job."

"Hey, Bob, look, The fog's rolling in. We can't see a thing."

"You're right. Where are we?"

"How would I know?

Then suddenly, there was a loud crash. The boat crushed onto the rocks and knocked Bob and Rick from separate sides off the boat. Neither of them could see a thing.

Bob was completely lost. As he walked in one direction, he called for Rick.

"Rick! Rick! Where are you, bro?"

But Bob's voice faded from Rick's direction.

"Rick, where are you, man? Rick!"

Then suddenly, a bit of venom squirted on his eyes. He was blinded.

"Oh, shit. Now I can't see anything. Rick! Rick! Rick!"

Then suddenly, he was plucked down by an unseen force and a set of claws was injected in his back.

Bob screamed in agony. Rick still couldn't hear him. Then it happened. He was suddenly pulled away by another unseen force. The next sound was a sound of biting munching, implying his death.

Rick was looking for Bob. Everything around was him was foggy and quiet

"Bob! Bob! Where are you? Where are you? Bob!"

Then a set of red glowing lights appeared behind him. Rick heard a growl.

"Bob?"

He looked behind and in shadow, a snout and a pair of teeth lunged out at him, implying his death.

**Isla Niebla Hypothesis**:

Riley Harris' face showed up. He walked out of the subway and up to a very nice suburban neighborhood. He walked up to house 150 Johnson Road and rang the doorbell. This was the house of Dr. Ian Malcolm. He was now married to Sarah Harding-Malcolm and they both had a daughter named Kelly Curtis-Malcolm-Harding who was collefe. Sarah opened the door.

"Is this the house if Dr. Ian Malcolm?"

"Why, yes it is. Follow me please."

And she welcomed him in.

"You must be Riley Harris. My dad has been expecting you and so has Mr. Hammond. He's here to discuss business with Ian and they want you to interfere. My name's Sarah. I'm his husband."

"So I see. Very nice to meet you, Sarah.."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Harris."

And they both walked upstaris.

"Hey, Ian. Mr. Harris is here."

"Ah, yes. Riley. Very good to see you."

John Hammond walked out.

"Very good to see you too, Ian. And John."

"Hello there, Riley."

And they all shook hands.

"Anyway, I've got a confession to make. Let's see where do I start?"

"What would that be, Ian?"

"Well, it's been over a year since we succeeded in the destruction of the carnivore population back on Isla Sorna. Am I correct?" said Hammond.

"Yes. Obviously."

"Well, unfortunately, something has survived."

"What?"

"A group of inhabitants that existed for over a year now," said Malcolm.

"Why? You can't possibly tell me there's a..."

"Site C," finished Hammond, "and they call it Isla Niebla."

"Wait, so you're not sending people there, are you?"

"Well, there is a group of people who were known to left the city to invest that place. Only god knows what lives on that island," claimed Malcolm.

"Wait, so you want to send a rescue team there. Right?"

"Yes. And we were hoping that you would be one of them. So..."

"Okay, okay," interrupted Harris, "I would rather commit suicide then go on such a treacherous journey since what happened to me back on Isla Sorna."

"Riley. We just wanted to tell you that..." said Malcolm.

"What Ian's trying to say is, Harris, is that..."

Harris sighed, looked at his watch and then interrupted.

"Well look at the time. I guess I better be going."

"Wait, Riley," said Hammond.

"At least listen to us," said Malcolm.

"I'm not listening," he replied.

"Wait, Riley," called Malcolm.

"Nice seeing both of you," he called back.

And he left the house as quick as possible.

Sarah came into the room.

"What happened, Ian. How did it go?"

"I tried to tell him," said Malcolm.

"We both tried to tell him," said Hammond, "but he just wouldn't listen."

"If only he could understand," sighed Malcolm.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sommers**

Harris walked back into the subway waiting for his next train back home. The last thing he would do was go on a treacherous journey to such a dangerous place. His train arrived. He walked inside and sat down.

"Psst, psst."

Harris looked up. Someone was summoning him.

"Psst, psst. Mr. Harris?" somebody whispered.

Mr. Harris looked at the man who wanted his attention and waved at him.

"Over here," the man whispered.

Harris walked over next to the man.

"Yes, sir. May I help you?" he asked.

"Well, my name's Jimmy Sommers," said the man, "and I'm a really huge fan of you."

"Ah, so I see."

"Hey, is there any place we can talk."

Harris and Sommers were both in a diner for lunch.

"I'm a digger, technically. And when I heard about you and how you survived such wounds back on Isla Sorna, I was impressed. Quite frankly," said Sommers, biting into his chicken wrap.

"So, I see," said Harris, taking a sip from his Heineken bottle, "and tell me, Mr. Sommers, what sort of fossils have you found in your recent years since your start as a digger?"

"Well, I've bot a lot of interesting things I wanted to show you."

He zipped open his pack and bought out an similar-looking skull beknowst to Harris. He gasped.

"Is that of a skull of a...?"

"This," said Sommers, "is the skull of an Oviraptor. Like a Velociraptor, it is a bird of prey and exists on the island of Isla Niebla. Ever heard of it?"

Harris bit into his beef wrap and suddenly gulped down the bite and nodded.

"Hammond told me about it."

"John Hammond, CEO of InGen."

"Why, of course. Who else?"

"He's sending three people to the island to invest it."

"I know. He selected me as the third. What a lunatic, right?"

Sommers took a sip from his Heineken bottle and suddenly gulped down the sip when he heard what Harris had said.

"I never said that, did I?"

"No, you didn't but I did. He's mad, I tell you, mad. Who are those other two people that he wants to send over that place anyway?"

"Well, let's see we've got Joseph Wilkins, my mentor and very good friend and we've got a dinosaur enthusiast, Jenny Higgins."

Harris pushed his empty plate aside when he heard this.

"Jenny Higgins, you say?"

"Yep. Said she wanted to see dinosaurs close up on view for the first time in her life so Hammond sent her there."

Harris stayed silent for a moment.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Harris?"

"What? Oh, nothing."

"Then why are you acting so strange. Do you know Ms. Higgins."

Harris sighed and decided to be honest with his new friend.

"Yep. She's my ex-girlfriend. We've been dating for a few months and broke up because we had separate kind of interests in dinosaurs. I only wanted to research about dinosaurs after what happened to me last year on the island while she wanted to see the island's inhabitants up close. I feel a bit disappointed about it. I wish I could tell her how much I love her but never got the chance."

"Hmm...sad."

"I know. And I've retired from my job since then. Then my colleague: Hannah Willins married Dr. Grant and now they have kids."

"Alan Grant?"

"Why, yes."

"I've read his book and Malcolm's as well."

"Interesting. So did I. I really did like them. How about you?"

Sommers was startled by this question. He took a sip of beer and finally replied "they were both great. I liked Grant's better though. Malcolm's one was just all about chaos. Anyway, I enjoy them both."

"Nice. I didn't expect for both of us to have that much in common."

"Me neither. We both know how dangerous that island is Ms. Higgins and my mentor are on that island. I was hoping that we should operate a rescue mission there."

Harris' eyes widened as he took a sip of beer. He placed the bottle back on the table and started Sommers for a few seconds.

"A rescue mission," he asked curiously.

"Yeah," said Sommers, "what do you think?"

"I don't know. Sounds kinda risky, doesn't it?"

"Yeah but it's worth it to save both the ones we love from mortal danger."

"Hmm. Just the two of us, right?"

"Well, we've also got my nephew and niece who have come to stay with me for the summer, we could hire a guide and a boat a driver at Costa Rica."

"Hmm...let me think."

Harris was very hesitant about Sommers' idea. Then he thought Higgins and made up his mind.

"Okay. Sounds reasonable. When's our flight?"

"Tomorrow night. I can book us four tickets and we can fly down to Isla Niebla. There we can charter a boat to take us over to the island. Sounds like a plan?"

"Yes," said Harris, "sounds like a plan."

And they both shook hands.

**Isla Niebla**

A boat turned onto Isla Niebla.

It was Higgins and Wilkins, both dressed in a khaki shirt, shorts and socks pulled halfway up their legs. Higgins was blonde and smart-looking while Wilkins had black hair and looked very tough with several pounds of muscle.

Their Costa Rican guide: Pantos stood behind his steering wheel.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, my friends," he muttered.

"Don't," said Higgins, "because the chances are high that I will actually see another real-life dinosaur up on view."

"I will actually be able to see one of my fossils in real-life up on view."

Pantos stopped the boat on the beach and the three of them set off for a view of the island.

Both Higgins and Wilkins looked very excited, both with bags strapped over their shoudler and Pantos, looking very cautious at the back.

They stopped to look at a carving of a Guanlong. What they didn't know was that they were on Guanlong territory.

"Wow, look at that," gasped Higgins, "what is it?"

"It's a carving of a Guanlong," replied Wilkins, eying it wondrously.

"Wait a minute," thought Pantos, "senor, senorita, doesn't this mean we're in...?"

Before he could say anything, something pulled him into the bushes. No one noticed.

Higgins took a picture of the carving. Then she turned to Wilkins and said "okay. Let's move on."

They turned around to see Pantos missing.

"Senor Pantos?" said Higgins.

"Where is he?" asked Wilkins.

"Oh, my god," thought Higgins, "I think I was probably..."

Then suddenly, his bag was knocked out of the bushes and into Higgins' arms. She gasped.

"He was eaten, wasn't he?" thought Higgins.

"But what could have caused it?" thought Wilkins curiously.

"How the hell would I know?" asked Higgins.

"One thing is for sure is that we don't know our way to the boat so we're stuck on this island."

"You've got that right. And one thing we need to do is call for help."

"But the phone's back at the boat."

"Then we're stuck on this island."

"We better call for help."

"But how?" they said to each other.


	3. Chapter 2

**Kids**

Next morning, Harris and Sommers walked into a diner for breakfast. Sommers' nephew and niece were going to meet them there.

"Are you sure they'll be here, Jimmy?"

"Quite so, Riley. My nephew and niece have loved going to this place. They must be around here somewhere."

"Uncle Jimmy!"

Sommers looked and saw them coming his way. Both were dressed in a T-Shirt and shorts and a cap.

"Molly! Mike!"

And they jumped into his arms.

"How come your parents aren't around?"

"They left for Hawaii yesterday," said Molly.

"And they dropped us off at the hotel," said Mike.

"Kids. I would like you to meet Riley Harris."

The kids looked up at Harris.

"He used to research dinosaurs at Cambridge. He's retired though."

"Ah. Yes we've heard of you," said Molly.

"You're the one who recovered from Velociraptor wounds last year in the park, weren't you?" said Mike.

"Why, yes. I was."

"Wicked cool," said Mike.

"Yes. Well, kids. After breakfast, I think we need to get you back to the hotel. You've got to get packing for the trip to Isla Niebla."

"Yes, uncle Jimmy," they both replied.

Breakfast was splendid. Even the kids were enjoying their hot cocoa and pancake stacks.

"Hey, Riley. I'd like to have a word with you."

"Okay. What's up, Jimmy?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that InGen is not the reason for the third island."

Harris was sipping his coffee when his eyes opened by what Sommers had said.

"Who is it then?" he asked.

"Well, have you ever heard of Norris Burns?"

Harris looked up at him from his breakfast platter. That name sounded familiar to him.

"Did you just say Norris Burns?"

"Why, yes."

"That want-to-be millionaire."

"Why, yes. You know him."

"Of course I do. He is Hammond's rival. Isn't he?"

"Yes. He is."

"And was he the culprit behind the third island."

Sommers nodded as he bit into his ham and cheese omelette.

"Why?" asked Harris.

"Over a year ago since you escaped Isla Sorna, Mr. Burns had stolen copyrights from InGen sent spies down to the foggy parts of the island and laid eggs there. They're all mixed genetics of certain dinosaur species Burns would select it and the spies would mix it. Then they called it Isla Niebla.

"Interesting. And who are these spies?"

Sommers took a sip of his coffee and replied "nobody knows. It's a top secret."

After breakfast, they all went into the car and took off for the hotel.

**Burns**

Norris Burns was a complete know-it-all at dinosaurs. He and Hammond just despised each other. Another reason why Hammond destroyed the carnivore population was to stop Burns from getting to the dinosaurs. He succeeded at it too. And Burns failed miserably to get his prize key to be a millionaire. He was a selfish man who only cares about money. His only real friends were Denis Nedry, Peter Ludlow and Lewis Dodgson. He was dreadfully grieved over their deaths and thought that creating a Site C with copyrights from InGen would cheer him up.

He was sitting at his desk when he got a call. He picked.

"Hello."

"I've think we're in business here, Norris," said one of his spies over the phone.

"Good. I knew I could count on both of you to develop my prize."

"We've got all three big ones fully grown. Others have hatched for months."

"That's a good thing. All we have to do is capture those dinosaurs and I'll be one step away from becoming a millionaire."

"That's good to hear, Norris. I have to go now."

"Okay, bye."

And he hung up.

"Who can stop me now?" he smirked to himself.

**Costa Rica**

Back at the hotel, Harris, Sommers and the kids were ready to go.

The car took off for the airport. They arrived there by the afternoon.

Mike walked up to Harris.

"I saw you on TV," he said.

"You did? What did you learn about me and my interest in dinosaurs?"

"You only wanted to research them after what happened the year back, am I correct?"

"Why, yes, Mike. You are."

"Why were you bitten by raptors?"

"They were circling and started to bite me. But of course somebody else in the group got their attention and had himself killed."

"Wow. Amazing how you could survive in such condition."

"I know. How old are you anyway, kid?"

"Um...ten."

"Hmm...interesting."

"Mike," Sommers called, "come up here and grab your ticket, please."

"Coming, uncle Jimmy." And he turned to Harris and said "later." Then he walked up to the ticket booth.

Molly walked up to Harris.

"How long have you been recovering from that wound for?" she asked.

"For over a year now," replied Harris, "ever since then, all I just wanted to research about its inhabitants and how they are getting along on that island. Besides that, I wanted nothing more to do with dinosaurs."

"Then why do you even want to go that island. All my uncle wanted to was rescue his boss."

"Yeah, but my ex-girlfriend has accompanied him to that island. You know, Jenny Higgins."

"Why did you break up with her?"

"She offered another chance to go to Isla Sorna. I declined and admitted that I wanted nothing more to with that island. I almost got killed there. So she decided that just because our differences in dinosaur interests, we needed to spend some time apart. Now she's putting herself in danger by investing that island. That's why I'm being so brave and courageous to try and rescue her."

"Wow. My brother and I both studied dinosaurs. We've heard a lot about Ms. Higgins. She's just young and naive who knows nothing about how dangerous the island could be."

"That's right. And I never the chance to tell her how much I love her. Anyway, it's interesting to how much you and your brother have in common with me. How old are you again?"

"Um...eleven. A year older then Mike."

"Hmm...fair enough. At least you two get along right?" he chuckled.

"Yeah," she said, "but not all the time."

"Molly," Sommers called, "time to come get your ticket."

"Coming, uncle Jimmy." She winked at Harris and walked up to the ticket booth.

Harris smiled. He knew exactly what it was like to be part of a family and wished he could at least have a chance at it. Which was another reason why he was going to rescue Higgins.

The plane took off from the airport and landed in Costa Rica by nighttime.

The four of them were walking around the city. They finally found the bar where they would meet their guide.

"Uncle Jimmy, I'm getting a little tired," yawned Mike.

"Me, too," said Molly.

"Don't worry, kids," said Sommers, "all we have to do is make arrangements with our guide and we can find ourselves a room."

They walked into the bar and up to the bartender.

"Senor Winston," said Harris.

The bartender gave them a signal to follow him. He lead them over to a booth where there sat two very muscular-looking men across from them.

"Are you senor Winston?" Sommers asked.

"You've come to the right place, my friend," one of them replied, "name's Wintson. Cal Winston. And this is my partner: Gerald Olsen. We know a lot about this third island a few hours down the river from Costa Rica and they call it Isla Niebla. Meaning "island fog" in our language."

"Do you think you can guide us there to help our friends?" asked Sommers.

"Why, sure, I can. I can get you and your friends off that island in no time."

"Thank you very much," said Harris.

"You're welcome, my friend. We should reach the boating dock tomorrow. There we will meet our driver who will take us all the way over to the island."

"Okay. Well we better get going now. The kids are getting tired," said Sommers.

"Okay, my friends. See you tomorrow."

And the four of them left the bar.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Boating Dock**

Next morning, it was pouring rain. A car stopped in a parking spot. The group got out. Harris, Sommers, Winston, Olsen, Molly and Mike got out and walked into the dock to meet their driver.

"Hey senors," a voice called.

They looked over to see a man with a moustache, looking probably around his mid-sixties summoning them.

"Over here," he called.

They all walked over to his boat.

"Are you senor Matore?" asked Harris.

"Si, si. Isla Niebla. Right?"

"Yep. We want to go there to rescue our friends."

"Yes. Yes."

"Do you know how to get us there?"

"Yes. Yes. My and my crew?"

"Your crew?" asked Olsen.

"You have a crew?" asked Sommers.

"Yes. Yes. Hang on." Then he called out "Berto! Santos!"

Two young men, looking around their twenties ran up from the cabin.

"Gentlemen, this is my crew. Bertos and Santos. Boys, meet our tourists."

"Buenas dias," they both said.

"Yeah, yeah, buenas dias," said Harris as he shook their hands.

"I think we better get this thing moving," said Matore.

He started the engine and the boat left the dock.

Molly and Mike helped Bertos and Santos fill up the gasoline tanks and start the buoys.

"So how long have you guys been e for Captain Matore?" asked Mike curiously.

"As long as we remember, kid," said Bertos.

"He's like a father to us," said Santos.

"So we see," said Molly.

Harris stood next to Matore as he drove the boat.

"Since when did you have these two men as your crew?" he asked.

"When I bought the boat," said Matore, "I adopted them from an orphanage when I was very young and raised them as my crew. I love them both like they're my own sons. As a matter of fact, I'm probably the only captain in the dock to have my own crew."

"I see," said Harris.

"Mr. Harris," called Winston, "come downstairs, please."

Harris ran downstairs and at the table where Sommers, Winston and Olsen lay a map of Isla Niebla and its inhabitants around it.

"Okay," said Winston, "Gerald and I have a map of the entire island and its inhabitants. I must warn you though that they are very brutal."

"Okay. So could you just cut to the chase?" asked Sommers.

"Why, of course," said Winston, "I was just getting to that right now. Anyway, first we've the Baryonyx Walkeri, a fish-eating dinosaur with heavy claws and it's name comes in Greek from the meaning of so; next we've got the Suchomimus Tenerensis, a dinosaur with crocodile-like jaws similar to a Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus; next we've got the Allosaurus Tendagurensis, a lizard-like dinosaur and it's name originates from the Greek word 'differnt lizard'; next we've got the Oviraptor, like Velociraptors, they are pack hunters and are known to spit venom all over their prey especially in the eyes where it can blind you so be extra cautious when you get near these things; and finally we've got the Guanlong, these dragon-like creatures are just normal dangerous eating machines and their originates from the Greek word 'crown dragon'. Anyway, that's all we've got to be careful for. When we get to coast on Isla Sorna, we're bound to see herbivores in real life.'

"I know that because I've been on the island before," said Harris.

"Good to know, Mr. Harris," said Olsen, "maybe you could tell us all about them.

"But I thought you guys knew all three islands better then anyone we know."

"It's only for Site C, Mr. Harris," said Olsen.

"And in other cases, we don't know shit about Sites A and B so you can tell us all about it when we get there," said Winston.

"Affirmative," said Harris.

**Nighttime**

Nightfall had come and the boat trundled along the river side.

"A few more more hours and we'll on Jurassic Park," claimed Matore.

"That's good news," said Harris.

Soon, Harris, Sommers, Winston, Olsen, Molly and Mike were seated down at the table outside. Berto and Santos have prepared Spanish meals for dinner. Everyone enjoyed it.

"Mmm. This very good," said Harris.

"Where did you guys learn to cook like this?"

"We got the recipe in San Jose and tried it out," said Berto.

"This is our most common hobby," said Santos, "cooking. That's why we do for the captain every night."

"Interesting," said Harris.

"You guys do very good at it," said Sommers.

"Gracias," they both said.

Matore just laughed and continued to drive. He loved both his crew members very much.

Soon, everyone was off to bed except for Matore. He had to stay up and drive the boat.

Meanwhile, on Isla Niebla, Higgins and Wilkins were getting. They had been hiking all day and longed for a rest.

"I wish I was home right now," panted Wilkins, "what I could use is a New York pizza. That's what I long for."

"Mention food another time and you'll never live to see tomorrow," panted Higgins, "even though what I could use is a nice bath. That's what I long for."

"That could work, too," panted Wilkins, "let's rest here for the night. There are no dinosaurs anywhere so there's no need to worry."

**Waterfall**

"Wake up! Wake up! Senors, wake up!"

Berto and Santos ran all around the boat, waking everybody up.

Harris, Sommers, Winston, Olsen, Molly and Mike came up.

"Captain Matore, what is the meaning of this?" asked Winston.

"Hurry, senors. We must turn right away. We're about to go over a waterfall. Senor Harris, senor Sommers, fetch the buoys. Senor Winston, senor Olsen, get the ropes. Sons, drop the anchor then the children can help you pull the buoys back.

"Yes, captain," they all chanted and set to work.

Soon the anchor was dropped and Molly, Mike, Berto and Santos held the buoys back with rope.

"Turn! Turn! Please turn!" cried Matore but it was too late.

The boat was going over and everybody fell out and splashed into the water.

"Make cover!" shouted Harris.

Everybody swam out of the water as the boat splashed and caused a fiery explosion. But the others were safe on the beach.

Matore, Berto and Santos were outraged and started shouting and cussing in Spanish.

"Carajo! Mierda!" shouted Matore.

"Lo que el carajo!" shouted Berto.

"El hijo de una perra!" shouted Santos.

They were all hysterically mad.

"Now how do we get off this island?" asked Harris.

"We'll just have to wait for help," said Winston.

"But what if help doesn't come?" asked Sommers, "we're gonna have to call the Costa Rican goverment, right?"

"I thought you wanted to find your friends first," said Olsen, "what did you come to this island for?"

"Oh, right," said Sommers, "once we find Joseph and Ms. Higgins, we can get off this island."

"I do hope Jenny's alright," said Harris.

"I bet she's fine, Riley. Don't worry."

"We're just wasting time, now," claimed Winston, "we should move on."

"Okay, guys," Olsen called to Matore, Berto and Santos, "let's go. Chop chop." And he clapped his hands together.

The three of them followed along, very dismayed.

And all of them set off into the jungle to find Higgins and Wilkins.


	5. Chapter 4

**Isla Niebla**

The rescue team had been walking for two hours. They were getting hungry and exhausted.

"Man, this walk is getting tiring," panted Harris.

"Uncle Jimmy, I'm getting tired. And hungry," panted Molly.

"Me, too, Uncle Jimmy," panted Mike, "how much longer?"

"Don't worry, kids," replied Sommers, "soon we'll be in time for a rest."

"Look, guys," said Olsen, "smoke."

Everyone looked up to see smoke rising from the trees.

"Maybe it's our cue," said Harris.

"I'd say," said Sommers.

"As far as I'm concerned, it could be the next edge of chaos," said Winston.

And they all ran up to the place where the smoke was coming from.

They saw Higgins and Wilkins who had set up camp there. Their eyes widened when they saw each other.

"Riley?" gasped Higgins.

"Jenny?" gasped Harris.

"Jimmy," gasped Wilkins.

"Joseph," gasped Sommers.

Wilkins and Sommers ran up to each other and shook hands.

"I'm amazed you'd come here all by yourself," said Wilkins.

"Well, I did have some support," said Sommers and introduced him to Winston and Olsen.

"Cal Winston. Rescue Team Guide," said Winston, shaking Wilkins' hand, "I know more about the island then anyone else in this group puts together."

"I see," said Wilkins.

"And I'm his assistant, Gerald Olsen," said Olsen, shaking Wilikins' hand.

"Ah. Nice to meet you, too, Gerald," said Wilkins, "so tell me, Cal. Do you know what exactly inhabits on this island? Because we've got to the loss of our boat driver but never got to determine what killed him."

"Sure. Here's the map," said Winston, handing it to him.

Harris and Higgins were also reunited.

"Riley, I never guessed for such a while now that Hammond would actually send you here."

"I declined at first but once I realized you were on this island, I traveled with Jimmy over here because Joseph was his mentor."

"Wow."

"We have to leave the island right away though."

"What? Why? Mr. Wilkins and I haven't seen all the dinosaurs yet. The only ones we've got to see so far were the ones along the coast of Isla Sorna."

"Jenny, you don't even know what inhabits on this island. It could be more brutal as we could ever imagine. And on top of that, your guide is already killed."

"But all we want to do is see the ones on this island first."

"There's a map of all of them. Once you see them, you'd want to leave."

"No way."

"But I've researched these dinosaurs and they are as dangerous as before."

"Now that's enough, Riley. You see, this is exactly why we broke up. I want to see these creatures for the first time and you only want to research them."

And she walked away in a huff.

"Oh, yeah? Well, then don't come screaming to me when one of those Oviraptors or one of those Guanlongs or anything else like that."

But she just ignored him and went to set the fire.

Molly and Mike heard Harris' words and were curious.

"So, how did it go, Mr. Harris?" they both asked.

"Never mind, kids," said Harris, "but mark my words, sooner or later, she'll want to leave this island. And I know this for a fact because I know this island better then she does."

**Burns**

Burns was sitting in his office at his desk, drinking scotch, when he got a call.

"Hello."

"We're getting prepared to go to the island," said a voice over his phone. It was obviously one of his spies.

"Good. Make sure you and the others find those dinosaurs and capture them. As soon as possible, I want those beasts back here to the mainland. Then we could start construction on a Jurassic Park next to the city zoo. I will fund it and we will all get money from it."

"Gotta go, now, sir."

"Okay, bye."

And he hung up.

"I do hope my plan goes into action. Which is exactly why I have my own spies to help me."

**Camp**

Dawn was closing in Isla Niebla.

Molly, Mike, Bertos and Santos had set up tents for everybody.

Higgins sat by the fire when Harris came up. He surprised her.

"Oh, Riley. You startled me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe I should go."

"No, no. It's okay. Stay here."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure. Just sit down."

"Okay."

And he sat down next to her.

"So tell me, Riley. What exactly is on this island?"

"Well. I've got the map right here."

And he laid it out in front of both of them.

"First we've got the Baryonyx."

"Wow. And the others?"

"Well, we have got the Suchomimus."

"Wow. Cool looking."

"Then we've the Allosaurus."

"Wow. Looks just as big as the other two."

"Then we've got an entire lot of Oviraptors and Guanlongs. They all hunt in packs."

"Interesting. Is that all?"

"Yep. I believe that's all. I wouldn't recommend going that near them though."

"Yeah. Me neither. Maybe just a picture would do. I got a camera."

"Okay. Fair enough. Not as risky or dangerous as getting close to the dinosaur itself."

"Yes. Well anyway. I'm off to bed. Don't want to be out here when the fog rolls in, right?"

"I guess so. Me too. Tomorrow, we can get a much closer look at those dinosaurs but not that close."

"Yep." And she left.

"Yes," cheered Harris quietly to himself. His relationship with Higgins had re-developed a little bit.

Soon everyone was off to bed in separate tents. Harris, Higgins, Wilkins, Sommers, Winston and Olsen all had their own tents. Molly and Mike shared a tent and so did Matore, Berto and Santos.

By nightfall, the fog rolled in and creepy and mysterious shadows loomed across the island. Everyone was asleep in their zipped-up tents by then. They were completely safe from harm.


	6. Chapter 5

**Baryonyx**

Next morning, everyone was up.

"Okay, Riley," said Higgins, getting her camera prepared, "are you ready for a nice of sight-seeing."

"Yes, Jenny," said Harris, "but please don't get to close to those things, alright?"

"Okay. I won't. I won't. You're always so frightened of this island."

"Exactly. The thing I don't want is you getting killed. Then I would've come all the way over here for nothing."

Higgins sighed and walked away.

As the group took off into the forest, Wilkins, Sommers, Winston and Olsen walked around to put a perimeter around the area. Harris, Higgins, Molly, Mike, Matore, Berto and Santos continued around the forest.

"Only god knows what we'll see out here," said Higgins.

"What do you presume?" asked Harris.

"I don't know. An Oviraptor. A Guanlong. Maybe even a Baryonyx."

They continued to walk around the forest. Higgins still had her camera ready for picture taking.

Then they heard a stomping coming from behind the trees.

Higgins got more excited by the minute.

"What do you think that could be, Riley?" she asked.

"I don't know Jenny," said Harris, "but here's what I do know, I suggest that we turn back. It doesn't look safe."

"Don't talk to me about safety. I know my way around this island like the top of my head."

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you then."

"You want have to worry about that."

And he went closer behind the trees. A lake stood ahead and she was amazed to see a Baryonyx drinking water.

"Riley," she whispered, "come here."

The rest of them joined her as they took a look. Even the kids were amazed.

Higgins took out her camera.

"Now comes the best moment of my life," she said.

"Wait, Jenny. No," said Harris.

But it was too late. She had already taken a shot of the large creature. It rose up and looked at them.

"Nobody move a muscle," whispered Harris.

The Baryonyx sniffed Higgins. She was scared and gulped. The Baryonyx could see obviously what its prey was and roared loudly.

It chased the group down through the forest to the point where Wilkins, Sommers, Winston and Olsen were walking around the perimeter. They saw the others coming out of the bushes.

Matore, Berto and Santos were running out shouting in Spanish.

"Guys. Guys," said Wilkins, "I don't understand. What's going on?"

"Run for your life, senor," panted Matore.

And Harris, Higgins, Molly and Mike ran out of the bushes with the Baryonyx on their tail.

"Run!" called Harris.

"Run!" called Higgins.

"Quickly now, Joseph!" shouted Sommers as he started running, "it's the Baryonyx!"

"I know!" replied Wilkins and started running.

Winston and Olsen started running. The entire group barely escaped the Baryonyx and it chased them out of the forest where they ran much faster. It couldn't take sight of them anymore. It roared loudly in anger.

The group made it back to the camp, relieved.

"I can't believe how dangerous that thing was!" shouted Higgins, "I never should've come to this in the first place!"

"Neither should've I!" shouted Wilkins.

Sommers put his hand on Wilkins' shoulder to calm him down. Harris did the same thing to Higgins.

"How the hell are we gonna get off this island now?" asked Harris.

"Ask them," said Sommers and pointed to Winston and Olsen.

Everyone looked closely at them.

"What are you all looking at us for?" asked Winston curiously.

This drove the others in an outrage. They walked up to him and started shouting in his face. Olsen couldn't take it anymore.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted.

Everyone remained silent.

"The InGen facility back on Isla Sorna not so far away. It will take us days to get there. But it's the only chance of survival. Cal and I know this island better then anyone of you. We can get you all up to Misty Peak. It's not that foggy. Just a little and it's not that far either. Just a few hours walk. We can be there by nightfall."

"Fine," said Harris.

"Fine," said Higgins.

"Okay," said Wilkins.

"Fine with me," said Sommers.

"Good," said Winston, "we shall start our journey now. Don't wanna be here when the fog rolls out, eh?"

He and Olsen both laughed and the group packed up their camping equipment before setting off.

Harris, Higgins, Wilkins, Winston and Olsen all carried their own equipment. Sommers carried Molly and Mike's equipment as well as his own. The kids were at his sides at all times. Matore carried the equipment for him, Berto and Santos.

**Suchomimus**

The group made it up to the top of a hill. A riverbank lay below.

"We can it make it through the riverbank and into the other side of the jungle," said Winston, "come on."

The group walked into the river and started walking. Winston and Olsen led the way. Harris, Higgins and Wilkins walked behind them and so did Sommers who held Molly and Mike by his sides. Matore, Berto and Santos were walking behind them. Suddenly, a fin rose up and followed them. A stream of water swooshed through. It startled the others.

"What was that?" gasped Higgins.

"I don't know," said Harris, "could've been anything."

"Oh, please. Why speculate for something so intimidating?"

"That's enough, guys," called Winston, "let's move on."

The group continued through the river. A set of eyes sneaked up on Santos. He was suddenly pulled under.

Berto recognized the noise. He looked behind to see his brother missing.

"Santos!" he gasped, "where are you?"

Everyone looked behind to also see that Santos was missing.

"What happened?" asked Winston.

"It's Santos," said Berto, "he's gone. I don't know where though."

"Santos! Santos! Santos!" called Matore and Berto together.

Seconds later, something huge rose out of the water and scared the group. It was a Suchomimus. It had a screaming Santos in it's mouth.

"HELP ME! HELP ME! AHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

"SANTOS!" shouted Berto.

"SANTOS!" shouted Matore.

The group watched in horror as the Suchomimus swung Santos back and forth in its mouth. Then, in a rather gruesome sight, it crunched him down between its jaws, scaring the others away, out of the river and into the forest.


	7. Chapter 6

**Jungle**

The group took refuge on the other side of the jungle. Sommers had calmed the kids down. Berto was in an outrage.

"CAN ANY OF YOU BELIEVE THIS? SANTOS IS DEAD! SANTOS IS DEAD!" he shouted hysterically, "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! WE'RE ALL GONNA..."

Matore could see that the others couldn't take it anymore so he covered Berto's mouth and said quietly "Berto, calm down. Please."

Berto sighed and sat down.

"Okay," he said, "okay. I'm standing right here. But this is the perfect time to be hysterical. Santos was eaten by a dinosaur and he was like my brother, amigos, my brother."

Matore sat down and next to him and put his arm around him. They were both grieved.

"Now what do we do?" asked Wilkins.

"We carry on," claimed Winston.

"You got to be kidding!" boomed Matore.

"Are you crazy?" shouted Berto, "we've lost our boat and a member of our crew is dead! There is no way the captain and I are going any further! We'd rather perish and die out here in the jungle then go and get eaten by those hideous monsters!"

"Enough!" shouted Wilkins.

"There's enough time to got to Misty Peak," clamied Olsen, "like I said before it's not that far. We'll be there by nightfall if we move quickly."

"I'm in for it," said Harris.

"So am I," said Higgins.

"The best way to get the hell outta here," said Wilkins.

"My kids and I are okay with it, right kids?" said Sommers.

Molly and Mike both nodded.

"Fine," said Matore.

"Fine," said Berto.

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Winston, "let's carry on."

And the group took with their camping equipment.

"So you and Jimmy are both diggers?" Harris asked Wilkins.

"Well, yes. The thing is that I'm his mentor and he's my top graduate student who is best at digging so that makes us such good friends," replied Wilkins.

"So I see. How long have you two been working together?"

"Um, six years since Jimmy graduated from college. I was amazed to see how interested he was in fossils as I was."

"Interesting."

"And how long have you and Ms. Higgins been together?"

"Um, only for a few months. Our relationship turned into a quarrel."

"Why?"

"We shared separate interests in dinosaurs of course."

"Oh, okay. That's why."

"Yep. And it's good to see that she realizes how dangerous life can be out here."

"Yeah, I know."

And they continued walked up steep hills.

**Guanlongs**

Suddenly, Sommers discovered the carving of the Guanlong that Higgins and Wilkins discovered before when they came on the island.

"Look at that," gasped Sommers.

Everyone looked to see the carving laying on the ground.

"It's a carving," gasped Harris, "of a Guanlong."

They all ran up to it.

Higgins and Wilkins recognized it.

"We saw this when we came on the island," said Wilkins, "this is exactly where our driver went missing.

"What do you think was the cause?" asked Harris.

"Some dinosaur definitely ate him. We know this for a fact because we saw his bag jump out of the bushes."

"If this is a carving of a Guanlong, then maybe this is Guanlong territory," said Wilkins.

Then they heard a strange noise close to them. They looked behind to see a group of Guanlongs eyeing them.

"Run!" grunted Harris.

The Guanlongs chased the group down the hill and ran quicker, hiding in the boat as the Guanlongs couldn't see sight of them at all. They walked away. The group was relieved.

**Suchomimus**

"Hey guys. I think we're on Captain Pantos' boat," said Wilkins.

"Who?" asked Harris.

"Captain Pantos. Our driver. He drove Ms. Higgins and I to the island."

"His boat was left behind," said Sommers.

"And there's no gas," said Higgins, "there's no way we can get off this island with this boat."

Then the group heard a shake on the boat.

The kids trembled. The shake became faster and faster. Everyone ran off the boat. The Suchomimus rose up from the bottom of the and destroyed it. Everyone was terrified. The Suchomimus had caught up with them. It gave a deafening roar then pursued along the riverbank.

Even Berto was scared. It was the same dinosaur that killed Santos. Matore dragged him along with the others. The Suchomimus was fast but was soon losing breath. The group ran as fast as they could. They finally managed toe escape after the Suchomimus stopped in it's tracks when it was out of breath.

**Jungle**

The group ran back into the jungle, tired and relieved. They had just escaped a monstrous dinosaur.

"Gosh. Thank god that's over," sighed Sommers, sitting down and putting his arms around Molly and Mike.

"That was the same damn dinosaur that killed Santos," stuttered Berto, "so terrifying indeed."

"Cal, we have just found out that the Suchomimus had followed us up to this point. What do you think that mean?" asked Harris

"It's not that these things have a good sense to track down all of their prey possible on the island, is it?" asked Sommers.

"What? No, of course not," said Winston, "that thing can roam around anywhere on this island since the rivers meet together."

"There's no way it could've tracked us down," said Olsen, "it just saw us in the river. That's all. Still, there's a possibility we can get there in a few hours time. All we have to do is carry on."

The rest of the group agreed and continued their journey.


	8. Chapter 7

**Allosaurus**

The group had continued to walk through the jungle and stumbled across a set of bushes where they sat down to rest.

"We shall rest here for a while before continuing our journey," said Winston.

"That's good news," said Wilkins.

"I'm glad," said Sommers.

"Even we're tired, too," said Molly and Mike.

Matore still kept his arm around Berto. He had finally calmed down but neither of them had gotten over Santos' death yet.

"You okay?" Harris asked Higgins.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"What's the matter?"

"Riley, I'm sorry that you had to come here. If it weren't for me, neither of us would've been in this mess in the first place."

"It's not your fault, Jenny."

"You think I'm naive, don't you? Just because I didn't listen to your warning about this island in the first place and put myself in danger."

"What? No, Jenny. Of course not. You're not naive. You just have a few things to learn. That's all. Other then that, you're just smart and crazy and fearless. That's what I like about you."

"Riley, the one thing that I like about you is that you're even wiser then I am."

"Am I now?"

"Yes, you are."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Well, you are quite brave and always knows what to do. Like how you gave me that warning today to not get so near that Baryonyx."

"So I see."

Then the group heard a stomp. The ground started to vibrate.

"What was that?" gasped Molly.

"What was it, Uncle Jimmy?" gasped Mike.

"I don't know, kids," Sommers replied, "but it does sound big."

A stomping of feet came from out of the bushes. Everyone saw it.

The kids were scared. Sommers held them tightly. Out of the bushes came an Allosaurus. It stopped when it saw the group and roared loudly.

"Run!" shouted Wilkins.

And the Allosaurus chased the group down through the pathway of the jungle.

They all ran through the trees. The Allosaurus couldn't catch up with them fast enough that fast and begin to lose speed until it finally lost of its prey and roared in defeat.

**Oviraptors**

The group was very relieved.

"Wow. That thing was fast as shit," sighed Wilkins.

"Tell me 'bout it," sighed Harris.

"We need to get the hell off this island as soon as possible," sighed Sommers.

"That's what the InGen facility is for," said Olsen, "Cal and I would definitely get you all there alive."

"Yeah, yeah, we know," sighed Higgins, "we're just afraid of getting killed. That's all. What are the chances of escaping this island alive and getting back to Isla Sorna."

"Very likely if we move fast," said Winston, "just carry on and we'll make it there in no time."

The group continued on with their camp equipment through the forest. It was getting late and dusk would be closing in soon.

They suddenly heard a snort through the bushes.

"What was that?" gasped Higgins.

"I don't know," said Higgins.

Suddenly, an Oviraptor jumped and snarled at them.

"What is that?" gasped Berto.

"I don't know," said Matore.

"It's an Oviraptor," said Sommers, "got a fossil of it if you want to see it later."

"No thank you," said Berto, frightened.

The Oviraptor made a call to the rest of the pack. An entire pack of Oviraptors came running out of nowhere.

"Run for your life!" shouted Harris.

And the raptors chased the group through the jungle. They were ready to spit venom at them after all.

They all ran as fast as they could. The raptor were also running as they could but they lost track of their prey as they ran the other way and were nowhere to be seen.

**Misty Peak**

The group was very relieved.

"Thank god that's over," panted Sommers.

"I know," panted Wilkins.

"We need to get to Misty Peak now," claimed Harris.

"Not so far away," said Winston, "look."

And he pointed to the top of a mountain.

Everyone was amazed and cheered in joy. They have finally reached their destination.

"It's almost dusk," claimed Olsen, "there's a high chance that we could be there by then."

"I'm getting hungry," said Molly.

"Me too," said Mike.

Then five coconuts fell from the tree.

"Whoa!" gasped Wilkins.

"Take a look at that," gasped Sommers.

"Looks like dinner is served," chuckled Harris.

And everyone laughed.

The group took their camping equipment up to Misty Peak. The sky was very dusk.

Harris, Wilkins, Sommers, Winston and Olsen each split the coconuts in halves and passed them around.

Everyone felt very satisfied. The coconut milk filled them up quickly.

After dinner, Wilkins, Sommers, Matore and Berto set all the camping equipment.

The kids sat down and relaxed while Harris and Higgins watched the view of the lake high below them.

Winston and Olsen walked around the peak in a circle on guard.

Nightfall came and the camp was all set up and looking as good as new.

**Burns**

Back in the city, Burns was in his office when he got a call.

"Hello," he said.

"Our boat is ready," replied one of his spies over the phone.

"Good, good," said Burns, "just make sure that you make it to the island safely. I'm counting on you guys to bring back these animals so we can keep them in our Jurassic Park right here in the city. We shall have to use a special drug for it though to assume that they are safe for sightseeing and tourism."

"Yes, sir."

"Good luck. And please don't fail me. Biosyn did that already."

"Yes, sir. Goodbye, sir."

And they hung up on each other.


	9. Chapter 8

**Baryonyx**

Back on Isla Niebla, things were quite ordinary. The fog rolled in above Misty Peak.

Everyone was making out an escape plan for tomorrow morning. Everyone except Berto**.** He was finishing off the final touches for the camp site when he saw Winston and Olsen's bag and had an unusual feeling about it. He didn't want to be nosy. He just wanted to see what was inside both bags.

He zipped it open and was amazed. Inside was a satellite phone, a few power bars, a stunner, a bunch of guns and the maps of both Site B and Site C.. The other bag contained a few net trap guns.

He opened up the map of both of them and saw the InGen facility on Isla Sorna. It described the electronic condition. He was surprised. The phones were out and there was no way they could escape that way. Winston and Olsen had obviously tricked the group into believing lies as Berto soon found out.

Winston and Olsen came up. Berto glared at them both.

"I can explain," said Winston.

"Explain what, senor?" grunted Berto, "that you knew all the time that the phones at the InGen compound never worked and on top of that you've had a satellite phone, a stunner and a bunch of guns. And power bars as well. And what are these net trap guns for?"

"We can explain those, too," said Olsen.

"You probably wanted to capture these beasts, didn't you?"

"Why, yes. We did," said Winston.

"How unwise of you. If you plan on using us to capture these things, the captain and I are not helping you. Okay, we've lost our boat, my brother is dead and all I want now is to get the hell out of here."

As Berto dialed the number to The Costa Rican Goverment, Winston took out the stunner and zapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh," he groaned, "what the hell are you doing?"

"Escaping now," said Winston.

Olsen kicked Berto hard in the stomach. It was extremely painful. The zap was also very painful as Winston and Olsen picked up their bags, left him in that condition and went to joined the others.

"How's Berto doing?" asked Matore.

"He's fine," said Winston, "just finished with the camping preparations and is now taking a rest."

Matore believed him but Higgins was suspicious. She ran over the camp site to see Berto lying there suffering in pain.

"Berto, you okay?"

Berto nodded. He could barely speak.

"Berto?" gasped Higgins.

She ran down to the others, still suspicious.

"What did you do to him, Cal. And Gerald?" she said angrily.

"What? Did they do something to Berto?" gasped Matore.

"What are you talking about?" lied Winston.

"Both of you were up at the camp site with him. What happened?"

"We didn't do anything. He was just resting. That's all."

"Then why is it that he can hardly speak?"

Winston had no answer for that question. Then the group heard stomping coming from the mountainsides.

Back at the camp site, a set of glowing red eyes shined in front of Berto. He was shocked to see the Baryonyx. It had stalked the group all the way up the mountains. Berto was terrified indeed. He couldn't call for help and no one saw as the Baryonyx bent down, picked him up and shaked him violently.

Suddenly, Molly and Mike saw the Baryonyx and it was digesting Berto inside its jaws. They screamed.

Everyone looked over to see Baryonyx as it had completely devoured Berto.

"NOOOOOOOO!" shouted Matore.

"You fat-ass bastard!" shouted Wilkins.

Harris set the camp on fire while trying to burn the Baryonyx.

In the following result, Winston and Olsen escaped by running down the mountains. Winston's bag slipped off but he didn't notice.

As the camp burned to flames, the Baryonyx escaped.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Matore, "BOTH MY SONS ARE DEAD! WHYYYYYYYYYY!"

Sommers held Molly and Mike who tried hard not to cry.

Harris had his arm around Higgins.

Wilkins just watched sadly as the camp burned to flames.

"THAT WAS BERTO!" sobbed Matore, "MY SON! AND MY OTHER SON SANTOS! AND MY BOAT! THE ONLY THINGS I HAD LEFT IN MY LIFE! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Look over there," said Mike, "it must be Winston's bag."

"You're right," said Wilkins and picked it up.

**Escape Plan**

Harris and Higgins put out the fire. Wilkins and Sommers checked the bag for materials.

"Let's see," said Sommers, starting to pull stuff out of the bag, "we've got a stunner, a bunch of guns, a satellite phone, a few power bars and the maps of Site B and Site C."

"I'm not even that hungry for a power bar," said Matore, calming down a bit.

"Looks decent," said Wilkins, "what's the plan?"

"Yep. Let's see, the InGen compound is right here on Isla Sorna. Just look at it's conditions."

"Those sons of a bitches lied to us," grunted Wilkins.

"I know. And the only way to get off this island is the satellite phone. There's no way we can get contact up here."

"Then what are going to do?" asked Matore.

"We wait for good contact," said Sommers, "by dawn the mist will clear. Then we make our call. Let's go."

And all seven of them ran down the mountains into the mist using flashlights.

**Burns**

Burns was on the phone with one of his spies.

"You can use one of my private boats to get there."

"Thank you, sir. How will my men and I get there?"

"Just come over here and I'll take you to the garage on the Costa Rican Dock and there will be a bunch of equipment on one side labeled NORRIS BURNS. Then ask someone at the dock to get it out to the water. Good luck."

"Okay. Thank you, sir."


	10. Chapter 9

**Lost In The Fog  
**

It was the middle of the night on Isla Niebla.

The group shared flashlights through the mist. Harris and Higgins shared one. Wilkins and Matore shared one. And Sommers shared one with Mike and Molly.

The fog was so thick. Shadows loomed everywhere. The kids trembled. It was very creepy for them. Mysterious sounds echoed through the night.

"What was that?" gasped Matore.

"I don't know," said Wilkins.

"Dawn will be closing in about seven hours from now," said Harris, "we should be fine till then."

"We should be?" asked Higgins.

"I don't know for certain," said Harris, "we should just carry on. Winston and Olsen will be helpless."

"That's good news," said Sommers.

And they carried on through the fog.

**Winston and Olsen**

Burns was sitting in his office when he got a call.

"Hello," he replied.

"Mr. Burns. This is Cal Winston."

"Cal. How's it going? Are you on Site C yet?"

"Yeah, but Gerald and I got a little sidetracked."

"Sidetracked? By who?"

"We were planning to use a group of tourists into this mess but they were no help to us at all."

"So you just left them out there to die?"

"Yes, sir."

"You idiots. You dumbshits. There is no way the job will be complete without their help. Can you imagine the two of you against one large beast or a pack of gruesome theropods?"

"We're sorry, sir. It's just that...that..."

"Right, right, Cal. Just listen to me. Find those people and force them to help you."

"But...but..."

"Just do it. And don't worry. I've sent the rest of the trio over the island to help you. Capture all you can and when the next team arrives, they can help you capture the rest. Got that?"

"Yes, sir. Affirmative."

"Good man. Hope everything goes well."

And they hung up.

"Come on, Gerald," said Winston to Olsen, "let's go."

"Yeah, Cal," said Olsen, "let's go."

**Oviraptors**

Meanwhile, the party of seven carried on through the fog. They were all determined to make it out safely.

"Anyone want a power bar?" panted Sommers.

"No, thank you," panted Harris.

"Not in a time like this," panted Higgins.

"Kids, about you?"

"No, thank you, uncle Jimmy," they both replied.

The group still had flashlights through the mist. They didn't even pay attention to where they were going on the ground.

Suddenly, they tripped over and fell down a rocky path, completely separated from each other.

Mike was frightened.

"Molly? Uncle Jimmy? Guys? Where are you?"

"Mike!" called Molly.

"Molly!" called Mike and they ran up to each other.

"Where's uncle Jimmy?" he panted, "where's everyone else?"

"I don't know," she said, "but we better find them quick."

And they held hands as they walked through the mist.

Harris awoke.

"Guys? Joseph? Jimmy? Wilkins?"

"Riley!" called Higgins.

"Jenny!" he called back.

And they ran up to each other and hugged.

"Where are the others?" asked Higgins.

"I don't know," said Harris, "come on. Let's find them."

And they carried on through the fog.

Molly and Mike looked for the others.

"Uncle Jimmy! Mr. Harris!" they both called.

Then they felt footsteps. They were both scared.

"What is that noise?" asked Mike.

"I don't know," said Molly, "I really don't know."

Then a hand dropped each on their shoulder. They both freaked out and looked behind. Out of the mist came Matore.

"It's okay, kids," he said, "it's only me."

The kids sighed.

"Almost gave me a heart attack, captain," said Molly.

"Yeah, really," said Mike.

"It's okay," said Matore, "now, just stick together and we should be fine. Don't worry."

The three of them walked slowly through the mist. Matore held Molly and Mike's hands to calm them down.

Suddenly, they felt a rush of grass.

"We must be long grass," presumed Matore, "but I'm not for sure. Alright, kids. You go first.

"But why?" said Molly.

"Because if I do, something might get you. And my goal is to get you guys out of here safely and back to your uncle."

"But what about you?" said Mike.

"Shh, shh. I'll be fine," whispered Matore, "now go. And the three of us shall hold each other's hands through the field. We'll most likely meet up with the others on the other end."

Molly went first who held hands with Mike who held hands with Matore. Suddenly, five theropod shadows sneaked up quietly in different directions into the long grass behind Matore and the kids. Their eyes aimed for Matore's legs.

Matore heard rustling through the fields. The kids couldn't hear because they were in front. Before he could say anything, he was plucked under an unseen force. Mike felt his hand slip out of his. He was startled.

"Matore?" he gasped as he looked behind, "Matore!"

But there was no reply.

"What is it?" asked Molly.

"He's gone," said Mike.

"What?" she gasped.

Under the long grass, Matore screamed as he was plucked down and a claw injected in his back. It was so painful. The claw was suddenly injected and he looked up to see venom being squirt in his eyes. He screamed even louder as it happened and the five theropod shadow ran into the mist towards him.

Another faded scream was heard by Molly and Mike.

"CAPTAIN MATORE!" screamed Molly.

"CAPTAIN!" screamed Mike, "CAPTAIN MATORE!"

Then they heard footsteps.

"Captain Matore?" they both shivered. The footsteps got closer and closer and closer.

"Are you there, captain?" said Molly.

"Yes, are you there?" said Mike.

But there was no reply. Instead, an Oviraptor pecked it's head out of the mist. The kids were alarmed.

They screamed as all five raptors chased them into the night. They ran out of the long grass.

Harris and Higgins continued through the night when they heard the faded screams of the kids.

"Molly?" gapsed Harris.

"Mike?" gasped Higgins.

"SOMEBODY HELLLLLLP!" they both screamed.

"Kids! Over here!" called Higgins.

"Ms. Higgins!" gapsed Molly.

"Kids! Come on! Over here!" called Harris.

"Mr. Harris!" gasped Mike and he and Molly both jumped into his arms. They were relieved.

"We have to hurry," said Molly, "and meet up Mr. Wilkins and Uncle Jimmy."

"What? Why?" asked Harris curiously.

"Um, Riley," said Higgins, pointing her flashlight out at the five Oviraptors, "this is doesn't look good."

"What?" he said and saw the raptors coming their way.

"Oh, shit," he gasped, "run for your life, kids. Go, go, go."

"NOOOOOO!" gasped Molly as they ran.

"We've already lost the captain to that reason and we don't want to lose you, too," said Mike.

"Just go," said Harris, "and meet up with your uncle on the other end. Go. Now."

Molly and Mike, still hesitant, ran anyway with Harris and Higgins running after them. The Oviraptors were in hot pursuit on the four of them. Higgins tried scaring them off by flashing light backwards but it didn't work. The raptors were still after them. Molly, Mike, Harris and Higgins ran faster. But the Oviraptors didn't give up. They were very hungry.

Sommers awoke. Luckily, he still had the bag on his shoulder. He was very relieved.

"Joseph! Joseph!" he called.

"Jimmy! Jimmy!" Wilkins called back and shone the flashlight into his face.

They hugged each other in relief.

"Where are the others?" asked Sommers.

"I don't know," said Wilkins, "I really don't know."

Then they heard faded screams.

"Hey. That does sound like the others," gasped Sommers.

"Quickly," said Harris out of the mist.

"What's going on?" asked Sommers.

"I demand an explanation. What is the meaning of this?" asked Wilkins curiously as he and Sommers ran along with them.

"No time to explain," said Higgins, "let's get the hell outta here."

"Why?" asked Sommers.

"Look behind you," said Harris.

Wilkins and Sommers looked behind to see the Oviraptors on their trail. Sommers stopped.

"Jimmy, what are you doing?" asked Wilkins as he and the others stopped.

Sommers didn't reply as he took out a shotgun and shot all five raptors as they were about to jump on him and spit venom. They all dropped to the floor, dead.

**Suchomimus**

The group was amazed and very stunned by Sommers' actions.

Molly and Mike ran into Sommers' arms.

"Wow, Uncle Jimmy. That was very brave," said Molly.

"Yeah, seriously," said Mike.

"Don't mention it, kids," he panted as he caught breath.

Harris and Higgins laughed and gave him a look of congratulation.

"Jimmy," panted Wilkins as his voice developed out of shock, "that is probably the stupidest...yet the bravest thing I've ever seen. For that, I'd give you my life."

Before Sommers could reply, a set of claws reached out and grabbed Wilkins.

"No!" shouted Wilkins and took the shotgun to see the Suchomimus about to crush Wilkins in his clutches and eat him.

"Run, Jimmy!" shouted Wilkins, "I said I'd give you my life."

"No!" shouted Sommers, "you can keep your life as we all can."

He aimed his shotgun at the Suchomimus. Harris and Higgins tried to hold him back but he already aimed a bullet at it where it pierced into it's heart, causing it to release Wilkins from it's clutches and it dropped to the floor, dead.

Everyone cheered on Sommers once more but then looked to see Wilkins' body.

"Joseph!" gasped Sommers.

"No," gasped the kids.

And they all ran up to his body.

The kids sobbed over it while Sommers could do nothing but shed a tear for the loss of his mentor. Higgins turned her face away against Harris' shoulder and cried while Harris could do nothing but shed a tear as well.

Suddenly, a jerk of movement occurred on Wilkins' body as the tears slipped into his mouth. He then coughed and opened his eyes.

"Joseph?" gasped Sommers.

"He's alive," gasped the kids.

"By golly, he is," laughed Higgins.

"You can say that again," laughed Harris.

"I thought you were dead," said Sommers.

"Who? Me?" he said, "nah. I was fainted. That's all. All I needed was a drop of water and these two little rascals did the trick."

Everyone laughed. It was a pleasure to see Wilkins alive. A complete joy for all.


	11. Chapter 10

**Dawn**

By dawn, Harris was making a call to his ex-colleague: Hannah Willins who agreed to call the Costa Rican Government.

"Okay, Hannah," said Harris as her voice gibbered over the phone, "okay. Thanks. Gotta go. Bye."

And they hung up.

"Okay, guys. Hannah's gonna make a call to the government. They'll be here in a few hours."

"That's good news," said Sommers.

"Then Jimmy and I will be back to digging," said Wilkins.

"And we'll be back with our parents," said Molly and Mike.

"And we'll finally be back in the city," said Higgins.

"And Jenny and I will be together again," said Harris.

"Of course we will," said Higgins, "that will buy us enough time to get rid of these hideous beasts."

"More like capture them," said a voice.

Everyone looked to see Winston and Olsen who had finally found them, Olsen pointing a gun at them.

**Capture**

"What the hell do you bastards want?" grunted Wilkins angrily.

"Well, what do you think we want?" said Olsen.

"After what we just heard, after what we just saw last night at the camp, everyone what we've seen on the map of Site B, I'm feeling a little guilt over you guys. And I don't like where this is going at all," said Harris.

"We're spies working for Norris Burns," said Winston.

"Shit," grunted Harris, "I hate being right all the time."

"As you all know, over a year ago, Burns sent spies down here to hatch the eggs of these monsters. But here's the real secret: we're those spies."

"So you guys just used us," said Sommers.

"Obviously," said Wilkins.

"You're not getting anywhere near any of us," said Higgins.

"Oh, we'll see about that," said Winston.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sommers curiously.

"You're gonna help us capture these inhabitants," said Winston.

"Why would we want to do that?" asked Sommers.

"Gerald, show these men what are going to do if they don't help us."

"Yes, sir. Right away."

Olsen sighed and walked over to Molly and Mike, pointing his gun at them and cocking it.

"No! No! No! No! Please! Please!" shouted Sommers, jumping up on Winston.

"Then you will help us. Am I making myself clear?"

No one said anything.

"AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR?" shouted Winston, ruthlessly.

"Yes, yes, yes," stuttered Sommers, "we will, we will, we will."

"Good then," said Winston, "we leave right now."

Winston, Harris, Higgins, Wilkins, Sommers walked in front as Molly and Mike walked after them with Olsen at the back, pointing his gun at both of them.

**Guanlongs**

The group come across a rickety bridge. Twenty feet above was a pack of Guanlongs.

"Alright," said Winston, "let's walk across."

"But," gulped Mike, "it's scary across there."

"DOES IT LOOK I GIVE A SHIT?" shouted Wilkins.

"Don't talk to my nephew like that, you sick son of a bitch," grunted Sommers.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND CROSS THE GODDAMN BRIDGE!"

Everyone was intimidated. One by one, they slowly crossed the bridge. The Guanlongs snared at them. The kids trembled and quietly cried. Olsen pointed the gun closer to them.

"I'm warning you, kids," he said, "suck it up and cross the damn bridge."

Sommers felt like beating the living shit out of Olsen for talking to his niece and nephew like that.

Molly and Mike were completely insulted. They had an idea to get back at Olsen. They gave each other a signal.

Quickly, Mike kicked Olsen in the leg.

"OWWWWW!" he groaned, "DAMN KIDS!"

He was lost his balance and tumbled over the bridge. A stretch of rope swung around him as it happened he hung dangerously above the ground. The Guanlongs jumped up at him.

"HELP!" he cried.

"GERALD!" cried Winston and ran through everybody's way to help his buddy but Mike pushed him over the bridge and Olsen grabbed his hand.

"Gerald," grunted Winston quietly, "let go."

"Never," said Olsen, "I'll never to be able to do this without you."

The rope was spinning around quickly.

The others sneaked quickly off the bridge as it was about to collapse. As they got off, the rope holding Winston and Olsen spun around and loosened in no time. As Olsen grabbed onto it, his hand pulled the entire bridge apart and both of them fell to the ground. The Guanlongs were quick. Winston and Olsen made a run for it. Olsen tripped.

"Cal, help me, man."

But Winston wasn't listening. He was busy trying to catch with the others to help his friend. Olsen tried using a net trap gun to catch the Guanlongs but they jumped up on him and ate him in no time. His scream echoed across the island.

**Winston's Last Stand**

Winston finally caught up with the others. He jumped up and the kids and started to attack them.

"YOU MONSTERS! YOU ASSHOLES! BECAUSE OF YOU, MY PARTNER WAS KILLED. I'M ONTO TO BOTH OF YOU! YOU'LL DEFINITELY REGRET THIS!"

"Do something!" shouted Sommers.

Harris raged Winston and they both fought one-on-one. Winston slapped Harris across the face. Harris fought back by punching him in the face. As Winston screamed in pain, Harris slapped three times more and shoved him away under the shadow of the Allosaurus.

"Oh, shit," gulped Winston.

The Allosaurus roared loudly and terrified Winston. He tried to run but the Allosaurus stepped down on him, lifted him up into midair and shook him violently before devouring him up in seconds.


	12. Chapter 11

**Baryonyx**

As Winston was devoured, the group continued through the pathway relieved.

"Don't worry," panted Harris, "we've lost him. We've lost him."

Then they heard another growl. The group looked behind to see the Baryonyx standing above them.

"Run!" grunted Wilkins.

The Baryonyx chased through the jungle. It roared loudly in the process.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" shouted Harris.

"Quickly now!" shouted Higgins.

"We have to escape this damn thing!" shouted Wilkins.

"Come on, kids! Come on!" shouted Sommers.

The kids held his hands and ran by their uncle. They all galloped away from the Baryonyx.

"Run! Run! Run!" shouted Harris.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" shouted Wilkins.

"How are we going to escape from this thing, uncle Jimmy?" cried Molly.

"Just keep running!" he shouted back.

"It's gaining on us!" cried Mike.

"Just run as fast as you can till we escape this thing and we'll be fine!" shouted Sommers, "come on! Come on! Come on!"

The Baryonyx was quite fast. There was no way it was going to let it's prey escape this time. It really meant it now. Big time. It roared again, intimidating the kids.

Sommers held the kids tightly by the hands.

"Run!" shouted Higgins, "come on!"

"We're all running as fast as we can!" shouted Wilkins.

"We can't let this thing get us!" shouted Harris.

They ran like crazy. They finally ran faster then the Baryonyx. Sommers took out the shotgun. Wilkins saw this.

"Jimmy, no!" he shouted but it was too late. Jimmy ran to the Baryonyx who stopped in front of them, eying him.

Everyone held a struggling Wilkins back as the Baryonyx bent down to get Sommers.

"NOOOOOOO!" shouted Wilkins.

Sommers bravely shot a bullet of the gun where it pierced at the Baryonyx's heart before it could get him. Slowly, it's body tipped over. Sommers ran and was pulled into the bushes by Wilkins.

"Make cover!" shouted Harris. Everyone ran as the Baryonyx fell to the ground dead. They all watched the Baryonyx's dead body. Wilkins gave Sommers a pat on the back.

**Escape**

The group heard a buzzing of helicopters.

"They're here," said Harris.

"They're actually here," said Higgins.

"Hurry up," said Wilkins.

"Come on, kids," said Sommers.

And all six of them ran down to the beach. The Costa Rican Government was waiting for them there.

Harris, Higgins, Wilkins, Sommers, Molly and Mike ran quickly into a helicopter.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy there, amigos," said an agent inside the copter as they arrived.

"Thank you soooo much," said Harris.

"We were waiting for you guys," said Higgins.

"Thank god you're here," said Wilkins.

"Our lives are saved," said Sommers.

"Good then," said the man, "sit down and buckle up for safety, please."

Everyone was seated and buckled up in no time.

The helicopters took off for home.

Inside the helicopter, the survivors heard a little chat.

"So how are we going to do it then?" asked Sommers.

"Do what?" asked Harris.

"You know. Destroy the island and it's inhabitants."

"Oh, that. Well, Jenny and I will do it."

"That's right," continued Higgins, "Riley and I will do it all by ourselves."

"Without any help?" asked Wilkins curiously.

"What? Nah. Are you nuts? We'll ask some professionals to help us," claimed Harris.

"But...but...what about us?" asked Molly.

"Yeah, do we get a part in this, too?" asked Mike.

"Huh? Oh, heavens, no. All of you guys can go home."

"That's right," said Higgins, "you four don't have anything more to do with Isla Niebla."

"Which means Joseph and I can go back to work at the digging site?" asked Sommers.

"That's right," said Harris.

"And we can go back to our parents in Hawaii?" asked Molly and Mike together.

"Precisely," said Harris.

"You may need some help along the way," said Wilkins.

"But I told you that we will have a few professionals help us out," said Harris.

"Oh, okay," said Wilkins.

"That's good news," said Sommers, "I wish you both good luck with that."

"So do I," said Wilkins.

"And so do we?" said the kids.

"Thank you guys," said Higgins, "you've all been good friends to us."

"Guess that means it's time for us all to go home then," said Harris.

And the helicopter took off into the clouds.


End file.
